


White Night

by Rubynye



Category: DC Comics
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-12
Updated: 2010-01-12
Packaged: 2017-10-06 05:07:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/49975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rubynye/pseuds/Rubynye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At times like these, Kory can almost see the stars in Donna's eyes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	White Night

Title: White Night  
Fandom: DC Comics  
Characters/Pairing: Donna/Kory (Wonder Girl/Starfire)  
Rating: PG-15 to R, for implication  
Disclaimer: Donna and Kory are DC's property, not mine.

 

At times like these, Kory can almost see the stars in Donna's eyes. She lies on tender springtime grass, curled to support Donna leaning back against her; the earth beneath them is barely thawed, but Kory can put out a little glow, enough to ensure no one near her will be cold. It's the first night of May, halfway through springtime, and in New York it would be full night by now, but this far north the sky between the branches glows with twilight, clouds glimmering purple and rose against translucent blue.

Donna glows faintly too, pale like the white blossoms above them. She was flushed before, pretty pink and heated red, and traces of that color linger on her lips and nipples and the fading pink marks that used to be kiss-bites. Donna heals so fast Kory can't really mark her, but she tastes so good it's always worth trying. Kory traces around the edges of one oval on Donna's thigh, its purple lightening to pale warmth beneath her fingers, and Donna breathes out a happy noise, shifting into Kory's touch. "So is this good?" she asks, draping her arm over Kory's hip; her skin glints softly, still damp, always radiant. "Is this enough like home?"

Considering, Kory looks up at the luminous blue sky, then at Donna's hair like midnight spilled across her ribs. At times like these she can almost see fleeting twinkles flare and vanish in its depths. "This isn't like home," she says, thinking of the different greens, the reds and golds of Tamaran's polar forests in spring and summer, the hanging lanterns and treetop parties to celebrate equinox, mid-season and solstice. "This is Earth." Donna takes a slow deep breath, her skin moving softly against Kory's. "It has its own beauty, and it has the Titans, and Dick, and you. It's more than good."

Donna lets out that breath, and Kory belatedly realizes she's relieved, that she was sighing; Kory opens her mouth to speak better, but Donna turns to her smiling, stroking a hand up around her waist. "I'm glad, then. I want you to be happy, Kory."

"You're with me, how could I not be?" Donna smiles, luminous in the twilight, and Kory sees those stars gleam in Donna's eyes as she leans over and Kory leans up to her.


End file.
